<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch by MachineryWithFrayingWires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267729">The Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryWithFrayingWires/pseuds/MachineryWithFrayingWires'>MachineryWithFrayingWires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bellamione - Freeform, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryWithFrayingWires/pseuds/MachineryWithFrayingWires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking around the woods, Hermione concludes that yes, this path is identical to the path she started walking two days ago. Granted, it was supposed to be a long trek to her parent’s cottage, but the journey should not have taken longer than at most a day. And here she is, two days from when she started walking. The food has run out, her water bottle is empty, and she is completely and utterly lost. </p>
<p>“Well you’ve really bloody done it now. ‘Death by hubris at age 19’ that’s what will be written on your gravestone if anyone even finds your body…”<br/>Her monologue is abruptly cut short when a sarcastic voice echoes deep from within the woods.<br/>“Well, well, well, what have we here? A lost little girl muttering to herself? You should try something original next time, that trope has already been exhausted”<br/>The voice is that of a woman, dark and smoky with a slight rasp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking around the woods, Hermione concludes that yes, this path is identical to the path she started walking two days ago. Granted, it was supposed to be a long trek to her parent’s cottage, but the journey should not have taken longer than at most a day. And here she is, two days from when she started walking. The food has run out, her water bottle is empty, and she is completely and utterly lost. </p>
<p>As she rakes a hand over her face, she crumples to the forest floor. With gritted teeth she mutters to herself.<br/>“Well you’ve really bloody done it now. ‘Death by hubris at age 19’ that’s what will be written on your gravestone if anyone even finds your body…”</p>
<p>Her monologue is cut abruptly short when a sarcastic voice echoes deep from within the woods.<br/>“Well, well, well, what have we here? A lost little girl muttering to herself? You should try something original next time, that trope has already been exhausted”<br/>The voice is that of a woman, dark and smoky with a slight rasp. </p>
<p>Before she can stop herself, a counter-remark slips out from Hermione’s lips.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’re the old witch who is going to drag me to her cottage and eat me then?”</p>
<p>The voice chuckles, this time slightly closer to where she is sitting.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I suppose I could, though I can’t really say that I have been all too keen on the idea of trying human flesh. It seems somewhat barbaric, even by my own standards.”</p>
<p>Hermione just snorts in response. </p>
<p>From the shadows a woman emerges. <br/>She looks to be in her mid-forties with dark curls piled high on her head, unruly ringlets cascading down. Her dark eyes are glistening, and her dark, bloodred lips form a razor-sharp grin. She walks with calculated steps, like a predator stalking its prey, waiting for the right time to strike. Her dark satin cloak sashays around her heeled boots, just about touching the ground. She exudes danger.<br/> She stops right in front of Hermione, forcing her to crane her neck to get a look at the woman.<br/>“Tell me little one, do you have any idea where you are?”<br/>Hermione goes to respond, but as she does the woman’s eyes flicker to a milky white and then back again in an instant. <br/>“You don’t, do you little Hermione?”</p>
<p>As the words leave the woman’s lips, Hermione’s stomach sinks. How did she know her name? <br/>Pushing through her unease she manages to respond through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“No, not anymore. How do you know my name?”</p>
<p>The woman just cackles and walks backwards to the edge of the tree line. <br/>“I know a great deal of things, more than you can comprehend”</p>
<p>Ravens flock to the woman’s side, obscuring Hermione’s view of her. Once they disperse, she is nowhere to be seen.<br/>Hermione slumps back against the tree.<br/>She is losing it, she must be. There is no other way to explain what just happened.  <br/>She closes her eyes, and slowly drifts to sleep slumped against the tree. </p>
<p>She dreams of the dark-haired woman, surrounded by ravens as she cackles before transforming into black smoke. As she does, the ravens all dive towards Hermione, talons outstretched and cackling. </p>
<p>She wakes in a cold sweat. Out of instinct she grasps for her water bottle and is surprised to see that it is full once more. Before her lays a wrapped package. As she opens it, her nostrils are invaded by the smell of smoked meat. Hidden under a piece of wrapping paper is a note, written in neat cursive. </p>
<p>‘You’re in dangerous territory pet’</p>
<p>Trying her best to push the encounter with the mysterious woman and the package to the back of her mind, Hermione pockets the note and begins walking. Though this time she is not alone. Her every step is watched by almost a dozen ravens, their beady eyes burrowing into the back of her head. </p>
<p>It takes four days before the woman visits Hermione again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The breaking point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been six days. Six days of walking without direction, six days of wandering aimlessly hoping beyond hope that she finds a way out of this god forsaken forest.</p><p>Two days without food. One day without water.</p><p>She tried to ration the food and water, to make it last as long as possible. But its all gone now, and Hermione cannot bring herself to take another step. The exhaustion has caught up with her, and the constant grating presence of the ravens is getting on her last nerves. She collapses to the forest floor, cushioned by the moss and fallen leaves. Her entire body aches and the simple act of breathing seems to drain her of energy. She lays there, trembling, before drifting into a restless slumber.</p><p>Hermione is woken up by the ravens cawing, circling over her like vultures. She struggles to focus her eyes, how long has she been out for? An hour, a day? It is impossible to tell. As she fights to sit up with labored breathing, all she can feel is the gnawing pains of hunger and her throat screaming in thirst.</p><p>She falls back onto the forest floor but tries to get up onto her knees one more time. It’s a painstaking process, but before long she is kneeling and leaning onto her hands. She closes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath. Every intake of air hurts, and every time she breathes out she feels the exhaustion settling deeper into her bones.</p><p>Hermione is broken out of her trance like state by a cold hand cradling her cheek. It moves to her chin and wrenches her head up to look at the owner. Before her stands the woman from four days ago. The one who gifted her water and food, before leaving her abandoned in a swarm of ravens.</p><p>Her voice is soft as she speaks.</p><p>“You’ve done well. I have seen others break so much quicker, their minds giving up on them. But you have kept fighting. I wonder, what is it that drives you? Hope, or just stubbornness? Perhaps you’re simply unwilling to go without a fight.”</p><p>The woman lets out a quiet hum as she contemplates.</p><p>“Hm, yes I think you’re simply unwilling to go without a fight. Unwilling to let go as long as there is still anything left of you. Proud until the end, aren’t you?”</p><p>She lets go of Hermione’s face and places it on her shoulder, wrapping her in a tight embrace. An anchor, something to lean on. To draw some strength. And Hermione is so very tired.</p><p>As her eyes glide shut once more, the ravens begin to circle the two and they disappear in a cloud of black smoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bellatrix/Mielikki/Valravn/Watcher Of The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wakes up with a start to a raven croaking loudly in her ear. She shoots up in a panic, and as she starts to look around, she soon realizes that she is in some sort of bedroom. Next to her on a pillow in the grand four poster bed sits a raven. It watches her with curiosity and tilts its head as though it is trying to figure out who this unknown person is.</p><p>The room is regal and aristocratic, from the royal blue wallpaper and satin sheets to the furniture with its intricate woodwork. The opposite to Hermione, and she can’t help the feeling of being unworthy. Who is she to have slept in this beautiful room with its luxurious intricacies?</p><p>She is pulled from her thoughts as the door opens. The woman from the forest steps through the doorway, heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floor. She walks with calculated steps towards the bed. Her hair is down this time, framing her strong jaw with her cascading curls. She’s wearing all black, a black dress with a plunging neckline and silver details which is singed at the waist with a robust looking leather corset. She is wearing leather armguards and heeled boots.</p><p>Her dark eyes pierce right through Hermione.</p><p>“My, my, it seems our guest has finally awoken”</p><p>The raven next to Hermione caws loudly and takes off only to land on the woman’s shoulder. She looks beautiful. And deadly.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>The woman tsks and shakes her head.</p><p>“Not even a thank you for saving you? How rude! Perhaps I should teach you some manners pet”</p><p>In an instant she has taken a hold of Hermione’s jaw,  a dagger barely touching her throat. She swallows heavily, they’re so close their noses are almost touching. She finds it hard to concentrate with the woman so close. She smells of cedar wood, smoke, and incense.</p><p>“You never answered my question you know”</p><p>The woman laughs throatily, sheathing her knife and withdrawing from Hermione. She can’t help feeling a sense of loss as she steps back.</p><p>“You have guts, I’ll give you that. To answer your question I have many names depending on who you ask and what you choose to believe. Mielliki, Watcher of the Woods, Valravn, to name a few”</p><p>“And if I were to ask you?”</p><p>The woman tilts her head and ponders the answer for some time, as though she hasn’t been asked that question in a long time.</p><p>“Bellatrix”</p><p>Hermione inclines her head.</p><p>“Thank you Bellatrix”</p><p>A small but genuine smile flickers onto Bellatrix’s face before she quickly rebuilds her façade of uninterest. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>